You Never Know What You Had 'Til its Gone
by lousi
Summary: AU.SasuNaru.Once you had it all. The next minute you lose it all and when you find it again its not yours anymore.


**_You Never Know What You Had 'Til its Gone _**

**_Pairing: _**_NaruSasu_

**_Warnings:_**_ Boy love. Don't like don't read._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

**_Summary:_**_ AU. SasuNaru. Once you had it all. The next minute you lose it all and when you find it again its not yours anymore. _

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me :)_

_"Speech" _

_'Thoughts' _

**_

* * *

Prologue: _**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The flowers were blooming, and Uzumaki Naruto was having the worst day of his life. He had just woken up to realize that he forgot to set his clock on time and that had made him 2 hours late for school. That only meant one thing: He was going to get detention. Again.

Naruto sighed, removing the covers and standing up. He was about to run to the bathroom to take a fast shower so he wouldn't be late for school when he stopped to think, 'Well, since I'm already late, why the rush? The punishment will still be the same. I can be late as I please.' Nodding to himself, Naruto walked to his bathroom calmly.

After taken care of all his business, he glanced at his clock and noticed that he had half an hour before lunchtime.

Naruto walked outside his room, and froze at the sight of Kakashi sitting on the couch, reading.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up! I'm late for school!"

Kakashi looked up, blinking his one eye, confused. "I thought you left."

Naruto groaned, storming out of their apartment and slamming the door behind him.

When he reached the school, he found the gate closed. That did not surprise him. He grabbed the cool steal and started claiming. He had just reached the top when he heard a rough voice from beneath him say.

"Why won't you come in on time instead of claiming the school gate every day?"

"And lose my reputation as gate climber? Totally not worth it, man."

Zabuza rolled his eyes waving his hand. "Well then, move before anyone sees you."

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"You owe me lots. Now beat it!"

Naruto laughed as he ran to the school's main entrance. Few minutes after he put his bag in his locker, the bell rang announcing that lunchtime had just started. Boys and girls started filling the hallways.

Naruto grinned. "Yes!" he screamed, pumping his hand to the air.

"That pose makes you look twice the moron you are, dobe?"

Naruto opened his eyes to find Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular boy in school, throwing him a look of disgust.

"What's your deal, Uchiha?"

"You're blocking my locker, idiot."

"Oh, the one beneath mine? How ironic. Uchiha Sasuke, the school's persicus ice princess, has to bend down everyday to pick his stuff. Whiles I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, don't," he said all that with a smug look.

Sasuke regarded him impassively. "If you're done making a fool of yourself, step aside. I need my locker."

Naruto glared at him as he moved away, walking to the cafeteria. Sasuke smirked, moving to his locker and pumping his shoulder with Naruto's as Naruto passed him. "Besides you're too short to bend over even if your locker is beneath mine," he mocked.

Naruto's face turned red with rage and he roared, "Fuck you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke scoffed. "In your dreams, Uzumaki."

Naruto grimaced at him then shuddered before continuing to the cafeteria. He saw his best friend Inuzuka Kiba sitting in their usual table. Or what everyone else called 'the losers' table.

He grinned and walked to him. "Hey, man, what's up?"

Kiba looked up and grinned at him. "Dude, you made it. I thought you're gonna skip today," he said, punching Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

"I can't skip. I have to retake that math exam I've missed."

"Good luck with that. I hear that Ibiki-sensei is gonna make it extra hard for those who didn't make it to the first one."

Naruto grumbled, "If I had good luck I wouldn't be taking this test in the first place!"

Kiba snickered. "That'll teach you to never run naked in the rain again."

"Yeah, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time and you gotta admit it was really fun."

"Yep, it was, but the cold I got the next day was not."

"Yeah, that sucked. Hey, what're you doing tonight?"

"I was planing on sleeping, but I'm open for suggestions if you got anything better."

"No, I have nothing. That's why I asked."

Then two girls walked beside their table, one of them said, "So what are you planing on wearing on Sakura's party tonight?"

"That's a total mystery!"

"Did you hear that Sasuke-kun might be there?"

"Oh my God, get out! Are you serious?"

The girls' voices faded as they moved away from the table.

A little smirked formed in Naruto's face. He turned his head to look at Kiba, who was smirking as well.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Naruto.

"Hell yeah!" answered Kiba enthusiastically.

They were going to trash that party!

* * *

Kiba grinned when Naruto finally appeared. He had waited for him outside the class where Naruto stayed for detention for a long time. Detentions were freaking evil. As he and Naruto walked out of school, Kiba started telling Naruto about the amazing ideas he had to trash Sakura's party. History class had always been the best time for inspiration. 

"That's gonna be awesome, dude! We just need to take a trip to the toys store downtown and get the stuff we need and we'll be all set! So when do you wanna go…" he trailed off when he noticed that Naruto was not walking with him. He looked behind him and shouted, "Naruto!"

Nobody answered him. He frowned then shouted again. "Naruto! Where did you go? C'mon, get out, man. I'm not in the mood for stupid games! Naruto!"

Kiba stood alone in the hall wondering where Naruto had disappeared to.

* * *

"You bastard. That's the stupidest thing you ever did. What if Kiba saw you pulling me into the bathroom?" hissed Naruto at his kidnapper's face. 

The kidnapper glared at him. "You should have known better than to make him walk you home. You knew that after school time, you're mine. Forgot our deal, Uzumaki?"

"I'm yours? What am I? Some object or… something?"

"What's up with all the girly talk, Uzumaki?"

"Shut up, Uchiha!"

Uchiha Sasuke smirked, shoving Naruto at the closed bathroom door. He trashed his lips against Naruto's and devoured them. His hands slipped under Naruto's shirt and did something to his nipples that made him gasp and groan.

Sasuke started trailing wet kisses along Naruto's neck, when he heard Kiba shouting Naruto's name through the closed door. Sasuke groaned as Naruto shoved him away from him.

Sasuke lent against the bathroom door as Naruto walked a little to cool himself, before picking his cellphone and dialing Kiba's number. It rang twice before Kiba's voice shouted through the receiver.

"Naruto, where the hell did you go?"

"Sorry for the disappearance, Kiba, but I forgot that I left some of my stuff in the classroom. I went to get 'em."

"It's cool, man, just don't do it again. Now hurry up so we can get the stuff we need for the party."

"oh about that. I don't think I'm gonna make it, man. I've got some… stuff to do. Why don't you go on your own?" Through the mirror Naruto saw Sasuke moving closer to where he was standing in front of the sink, but not close enough that he could touch him.

"What stuff?"

"Umm, food?"

"Food? What food? You only eat ramen?"

"Hey! Are you saying that ramen is not food?"

Sasuke scoffed and murmured, "Well, it's not."

Naruto glared at Sasuke while Kiba laughed on the other line, "No, I didn't mean that! Fine then, when you finish the ramen stuff, come meet me at my house."

"Cool, man. I'll meet you there!" He hanged up the phone.

Without warning, Sasuke pressed him against the sink and started kissing him hungrily. Never breaking apart, Sasuke lifted Naruto onto the counter. He kissed him messily, hands spanning the sides of his waist. Naruto started pulling back.

"Stop! Stop! Somebody might hear us!"

Sasuke heaved a big sigh and shook his head. "The school is empty, dobe. How will anyone hear us?"

They kissed again until Naruto pulled back again. "But what if one of the janitors walks in on us and…"

Sasuke didn't wait for him to finish, he headed for the door. Naruto jumped down from the counter and followed him.

"Oi, c'mon, Sasuke don't be mad. I was only joking," he said and leaned back against the wall next to the door.

Sasuke stood over him, hand on the door, and just looked at him.

Naruto grinned. "C'mon, if you kiss me again, I won't stop it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you up to it?"

Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss murmuring, "I am."

Sasuke kissed him a couple more times before straightening up and looking down on him.

"Now why did you tell that little friend of yours you're gonna go to him today? I thought we'd meet at your apartment today?"

"Heh, aren't you going to Sakura's party today?"

Sasuke made a face at that and moved away from Naruto. "Who said that?"

"I'm not sure. I just heard some girls speaking about it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto thoughtfully when it seemed like he made up his mind he said, "I'll give you 100$ to trash that party!"

Naruto's eyes let up and he rubbed his hands together. "You got yourself a deal, pal."

Sasuke smirked and moved in to continue kissing Naruto again.

**_

* * *

T.B.C. _**

Hi everyone this is my second story I've been thinking of writing this for a while but I just got the courage to do so. Hope you like it ;)

Please **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you think.

Love

Looli :)


End file.
